disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rani
"As long as I can use my talent, I'll be fine." - Rani needed Rani is a Water-talent fairy that debuted in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg in 2005. Appearances Trilogy Gail Carson Levine: *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (2005) *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand (2007) *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land (2010) Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection: *The Trouble with Tink (2006) *Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon (2006) *A Masterpiece for Bess (2006) *Rani and the Three Treasures (2007) *Dulcie's Taste of Magic (2008) *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse(2008) *Rosetta's Daring Day (2009) *Four Clues for Rani (2011) Informational: *In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow (2006) *Welcome to Pixie Hollow (2012) Comic Series: *Disney Fairies Magazine issues: 1 to 14 Graphic Novel (hard cover of the magazines' comics): *Prilla's Talent *Tinker Bell and the Day of the Dragon *Tinker Bell to the Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Wings of Rani *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Adventure Manga: *Tinker Bell's Secret *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Rani and the Mermaid Lagoon Talent Rani is a water-talent fairy that can do "amazing, magical things with water:" bounce it like a ball, mold it into the shape of a fish, scoop it up in her fingers without losing a drop, or even making music/sound with water. She can also help her fellow fairies with water-related things, such as getting water to boil faster. Being a water fairy, Rani cries easily for the extra amount of water in her, being considered by her friends as the most passionate of them all. This also influenced her passion for water, and her desire to get involved with it, loving rainy days, splashing in puddles, and swimming, being even her favorite dreams.Disney Fairies. Magazine Issue 1. Retrieved on December 26, 2019. Monique Peterson. In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow. Retrieved on December 26, 2019. After Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, because Rani had to cut her wings she became the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who can swim without drowning herself. Rani also knows how to whistle mermaid songs. Room Rani's room is made of a "unusually larg seashell that washed up on the beach of Never Land long ago." The scalloped rim works as a perch for Brother Dove, and the door is large enough for him to poke his head to look for her or her room. Mentioned furniture: shell wardrobe, driftwood bed, a nightstand, coconut bathtub seaweed curtains, and River stones on the floor. Mentioned objects and decorations: sparkling jug full of water (also called "crystal water pitcher") and silver drinking cup (gift from Tinker Bell) beside her bed, "marble/magical pearl" that lights up the room with golden glow, basket or pockets to keep her extra leafkerchiefs, thimble fishbowl, feather from Brother Dove, keepsake shell that she received when she arrived in Pixie Hollow, oar for leaf race, starfish necklace (her favorite jewelry), and a sea book "all about the sea."RH Disney. "Secret Fairy Homes." Retrieved on December 27, 2019.Disney Fairies. "Disney Fairies Magazine." Retrieved on December 27, 2019. Rani's_home_outside.jpg|outside (Brother Dove at the right) Rani's_home_inside.jpg|inside Rani's Room.png|inside close-up A_fairy_frost_2.png|her bed from "A Fairy Frost" Rani's_nightstand.png|her nightstand Story Trilogy Gail Carson Levine In Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, Rani is chosen as the head of the team, along with Prilla and Vidia, to save Mother Dove's broken egg. In other for the dragon Kyto to fix the egg, he demanded three items: Captain Hook's double cigar holder, a golden feather from the golden hawk, and a mermaid's comb. Yet, to get the last item, Rani asked Prilla to cut off her wings so she could swim to were the mermaids live. Rani felt no pain as fairies wings are not sensible, being compared to hair, and as soon as Prilla finished, Rani's wings crystallized. Reaching the dragon's Kyto lair, they realized they lost the golden feather, so Rani gave her crystallized wings instead. From there on, Brother Dove became her assistant, and whenever she needs him, Rani whistles and Brother Dove flies to her side and carries her, and even though she misses being able to fly on her own, Rani is not entirely unhappy about losing her wings, since she had always longed to swim. In Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, the Never Mermaids started making the water level higher til they got what they wanted in exchange for the mermaid comb (given to Kyto previously), so Rani, Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion went on the quest to get a Fairy Haven's wand. Later, in possession of the wand, Rani first wish was to make the mermaid Soop likes her, then to have wings that could work underwater. Rani grows scaly, fish-like wings, and gives the wand to Soop, that began singing, accidentally turning Rani to turn into a bat. Rani then lost her control of her body, so Beck, Prilla, and the Golden Hawk helped her regain consciousness. In the end, when all the wishes are reversed, Rani loses her friendship with Soop, and her wings, turning back into her fairy form. Yet, her bat-self, called Rani-bat, now shares her mind, as a small subtle consciousness that follows the bat's logical, politeness-obsessed mind, along her water fairy's emotional, outburst and passionate personality. In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Rani helped finding a way to dose Kyto with water birds. Along other water-talent fairies Rani then went on the quest keeping Kyto at bay. Rani cried about the other fairies that had died because of Kyto. Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection In The Trouble with Tink, Rani participates in the Fairy Tag game. Later she appears teaching Prilla how to make fountains in the water. They then went to eat dinner, Prilla sat with her and made a successful fountain in her soup. In Vidia and the Fairy Crown, Rani and Tink were preparing for Queen Clarion's arrival day bash when Vidia came up said that she would love to steal the queen's crown. Later, when the crown went missing Rani and Tinker Bell told everyone what she had said. In Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, she is not allowed to work on the fountain for the Fairy Dance, because the other water fairies are afraid that Brother Dove will accidentally ruin it. When she gets there, she accidentally fell off of Brother Dove's back ruining everything. She is so upset she traveled all the way to the Mermaid Lagoon where she met Oola and Mara, then their friend Voona. She decides to once again make friends with mermaids. However, the mermaids abandoned her several times for things that seemed more interesting, such as when they stranded her in Starfish Gap for Peter Pan. Later, she helped a sea horse who gave her a magical pearl, when she saw his family she missed her friends and swam back towards Pixie Hollow. Everyone was happy to see her, she even found a way to light up the fountain with the magical pearls. In A Masterpiece for Bess, Rani saved Bess from drowning. In return she asked Bess if she would paint portraits of her and the other water-talents. In Dulcie's Taste of Magic, Rani is seen briefly with Humidia and Silvermist. They were at Havendish Stream, cleaning it after some raccoons had gone through it. In Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, Rani was seen at the fairy picnic playing games with the other fairies. Later, she announced a waterball tournament, where she got a bulls-eye. In Rosetta's Daring Day, Rani was watching the others playing acorn ball . Then she went with Fawn and Rosetta to put out a fire. Queen Clarion held a party in Fawn's, Rani's and Brother Dove's honor, where Rani was awarded with a medal. In Four Clues for Rani, a drought had been going on for two weeks putting all the fairies on edge. Rani was sick of being pitied by others but didn't know how to stop it. She was excited when Queen Clarion announced a Fairy Treasure Hunt, so she had gone to the library to study but overslept. Everyone already had a partner except Ronan who Rani didn't want to be partners with but had no choice. She had made a bet with Vidia that if she won Vidia would be her servant and vice versa. Rani has to ride on Cousin Dove instead of Brother Dove since he broke his wing. Rani tries to rush through clues but Ronan always stops her, which proves to be good when they get to the last clue and win the treasure hunt and the bet. In Rani and the Three Treasures, Dab a water sprite that is a cloud keeper tricked Rani into watching over her rain clouds and would not take them back. Rani then became unpopular because it started to rain non stop. In the end, Dab came back and took the clouds away, to Rani's relief. Trivia *Rani is the first fairy that became unable to fly from wings' loss/injury. The second being Lord Milori and the third Tinker Bell (temporarily). *Rani is the first fairy to have her wings removed, becoming the first to swim without drowning herself. Gallery Sparkle Profile.jpg|Rani's Arrival from "In the Realm of the Never Fairies" Servingtalent.jpg|Rani (right side) in the tearoom along Fira and other fairies from "In the Realm of the Never Fairies" 00fairytag.png|Rani on Brother Dove, playing Fairy Tag in "The Trouble with Tink" Ranicap.PNG|Rani and the Three Treasures DSCN8141.JPG|Rani with Tink's bubble message DSCN8080.JPG StarfishGap.png Current pass.jpg Cousin Dove.JPG NYyq6.png The Throne.JPG Rani featured.png|Rani in the Disney Fairies Magazine Rani+and+the+Mermaid+Lagoon+cover+(bg).jpg|Rani in the manga ranisiting.jpg wrozka_bajka_disney_9.gif A_fairy_frost_3.png|Rani from "A Fairy Frost" Reference Category:Never Fairies Category:Water-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters